nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Characters/@comment-26390914-20160330174355
I just found this character in my notebook, and I think it's good. Not as good as Survivor, but still nice. Name: Tech Health: 9 Unlock method: Visit all secret areas at least once. Appearance: A humanoid figure wearing black IDPD-looking armor, a black helmet, a balclava, and night-vision goggles. B-skin: The armor is now white and cyan sci-fi looking armor with electricity jumping off of it. B-skin unlock: Start a Hard Mode run. Voice: Like Rogue's but distinctly male and able to speak trashtalk better. Starting Weapon: Knife (like the Screwdriver but swings 1.5x as fast and does 3 damage per hit) History: Tech is from the IDPD dimension, but not part of the IDPD. After finding a supposedly inactive keycard, he managed to sneak into the Headquarters and stole a bunch of technology from the armory before prompty being spotted and him blowing a hole in the wall to escape. That was 2 years ago. Now he has painted the armor and gear black and thought he was going to be some kind of vigilante. That was before he managed to get stuck in a portal and sent on a one-way trip to the wasteland. After learning to speak Trashtalk (sort of), he decided to set out and look for civilization. After hearing the tale of the Nuclear Throne, he decided to head out for it. Positive: Gets "experience" from drops (10 experience per drop) Negative: Cannot mutate, no rads Passive explained more: Tech cannot survive large amounts of radiation, so instead he improves himself through technology, just like the IDPD. His "mutations" are simply additions to his armor (they have different names that I'll put a pastebin link to later), and radiation canisters are replaced with metal beacon-like objects called, well, beacons, that give 50 experience, but the beacons only appear once per area. Active: Can use experience to do a variety of things that can be switched between by pressing Shift. Throne Butt: All of the abilities are improved. Abilities: Missile- Fires a small missile that creates a tiny explosion and deals 4 damage on contact and 10 damage from the explosion (Throne Butt makes the missile larger and makes the explosion a medium sized one that deals 6 damage on contact and 15 damage from the explosion) Costs 50 experience Jetpack- Allows you to fly a short distance, similar to Crows (Throne Butt allows you to fly to anywhere on the screen) Costs 30 experience Radar- Highlights all enemies on the map, with a little arrow pointing to what direction they are if they are off screen, Assassins are also highlighted. (Throne Butt makes highlighted enemies take 1.2x damage) Costs 15 experience Surge- Gives you unlimited ammo, makes you move faster, and makes your weapons deal 1.2x damage for 5 seconds. (Throne Butt makes the multiplier to 1.5 for damage and makes you move faster) Costs 250 experience and deals 4 damage to you. Loading Screen Tips: "Strange place" "Can't take rads" "I wanna go home" "Why not?" Ultras: A- Stronger Materials: Halves all damage taken. B- Stronger Weapons: Doubles all of the abilities' effects (including Surge now hurting you for 8 damage) and makes the cost for the abilites multiply by 1.5 Since there's so much text on this, I bolded all of the "categories".